L'incompréhensible
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Séquelle de "Chantage": Shikamaru continue sa vie depuis les évènements assez tragique de l'an dernier... enfin, il essaye. Mais ce n'est pas facile d'oublier tout cela, même si ses amis semblent heureux maintenant. C'est encore plus difficile, avec un Yakuza qui vous harcèle.


_**Naruto UA****  
**_

_**Genre : Romance  
**_

_**Pairing : GaaShikaGaa  
**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas.**_

**Cette fic a été écrite suite à une review de SenseiAerlinne sur la fic _Chantage_ et en est d'ailleur une séquelle. Il n'est pas absolument nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic pour comprendre cet OS, mais c'est assez recommandé pour comprendre les allusions du début. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous avez une preuve très clair de leur impact ici.  
**

* * *

_**L'incompréhensible**_

* * *

Shikamaru souffla, observant d'un air distrait la luxueuse voiture de l'Uchiwa s'éloigner, emportant au loin son ami pleinement consentant, Naruto. Sans qu'il ne le veuille son esprit revint aux évènements de l'année passée. Et plus exactement sur la journée qui avait suivi l'enlèvement de Sasuke (cf. _Chantage_). Cette peur, cette angoisse, cette attente, ces questions et ce désir impatient de réponses. Mais aussi et surtout les hurlements désespérés et l'odeur du sang. Des cheveux noirs sanguinolents reposant dans une bassine métallique.

Malgré le soleil assez chaud de cette fin d'après midi, Shikamaru frissonna. Il prit d'un pas trainant la direction de sa maison, dédaignant son bus habituel. Les rayons du soleil étaient doux mais chaud, il avait envie d'en profiter.

Jamais il n'avait pu oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait -ou laissé faire selon le point de vue- ce fameux jour. Il avait vu l'une des faces les plus sombres de Naruto. Le blond ne lui était jamais apparut de la même façon après ça, même s'il ne l'avait jamais ouvertement montré. Pourtant, il sentait confusément que le Naruto s'en était rendu compte. Mais il ne s'était néanmoins pas excusé ou expliqué. Parce qu'il ne jugeait pas cela nécessaire pour le premier et que c'était véritablement inutile pour le second, Shikamaru comprenant son point de vue.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il comprenait, qu'il acceptait si facilement le fait d'avoir fait torturer un homme. Certaines nuits, il lui arrivait encore de s'éveiller en sueur, au son des hurlements de détresse et de souffrance de Neji. Même s'il se répétait que le jeune homme avait cherché ce qui lui était arrivé, en harcelant Naruto puis en enlevant et torturant Sasuke, cela restait difficile à accepter.

Kakashi, le responsable de la sécurité et du courrier de l'Uchiwa Corps, avait été présent un temps auprès de lui pour le soutenir, et Shikamaru avait grandement aimé le soutien de son aîné. Il avait d'ailleurs gardé le contact avec cet homme, qui sans réussir à totalement apaiser sa conscience, l'avait aidé à vivre avec. Kakashi s'était révélé assez semblable à lui en définitif et cela au grand étonnement de Shikamaru.

Bien que ne partageant pas ce côté pervers pleinement développé, Shikamaru et lui avaient de nombreux points communs. Comme leurs quotients intellectuel au dessus de la normal. Ils étaient tous deux des génies, bien que Shikamaru dépasse tout de même le plus âgé. Mais l'expérience de la vie acquis par ce dernier contrebalançait assez efficacement le châtain, à son plus grand agacement d'ailleurs. Se voir remettre à sa place comme un gamin, par ce grand idiot arrogant et moqueur, avait souvent quelque chose d'énervant et d'extrêmement éprouvant pour les nerfs.

Shikamaru avait appris à aimer cet idiot malgré lui, souriant même d'amusement à ses âneries. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui occupait un tel poste. Avec son esprit, il aurait sans doute pu faire de grandes choses, puis il avait saisi. Kakashi n'était pas fait pour être dans un bureau, enfermé, entravé. Travailler pour les Uchiwa lui donnait un moyen de faire fonctionner son esprit dans des enquêtes souvent ardu, mais aussi de sortir de son bureau et de se mettre en action, sentant l'adrénaline des missions à haut risque couler dans ses veines. Car c'était ça : autant Kakashi aimait réfléchir, autant il avait le gout du danger et du risque.

Il aurait pu travailler dans la police, mais son emploi actuel lui donnait plus de liberté puisqu'il lui arrivait régulièrement d'enfreindre la loi, la seule limite étant de ne surtout pas se faire prendre. Et c'était bien évidemment sans parler du chèque à plusieurs zéro qu'il recevait chaque mois, bien plus que n'importe quel policier pourrait rêver.

Shikamaru avait aussi fait la connaissance du compagnon de Kakashi : Iruka. Dont il avait déjà entendu parler par Naruto, bien que ne l'ayant jamais rencontré. Il avait été impressionné par sa patience sans limite et sa force de caractère. Après les avoir vu ensemble, Shikamaru n'avait pu que se rendre compte d'à quel point ce couple était mal assorti. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouverait une personne qui les aimerait autant et si intensément. Malgré leur dissemblance frappante, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Shikamaru laissa un discret sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Mais ce dernier s'effaça bien vite en voyant une berline noire s'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route, à sa hauteur. La vitre arrière se baissant, il put se noyer dans les prunelles claires auxquelles il s'attendait. Malgré sa préparation, cela lui fit tout de même un choc. Comme à chaque fois. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il détourna les yeux.

« Monte. »

L'ordre avait claqué, ne laissant aucun autre choix et faisant vibrer dans l'air cette voix basse et grave qui ne donnait pas l'impression de servir souvent, mais qui avait un étonnant caractère sensuel. Shikamaru se tourna vers le jeune homme de son âge assis dans l'habitacle, un regard ennuyé clairement affiché.

« Non. »

Réponse simple et clair. De son pas toujours nonchalant quoi qu'un peu raide maintenant, le génie brun repris sa route. Sentant à sa plus grande angoisse, la voiture à ses côtés se mettre en branle, suivant presque silencieusement ses pas. Il en put s'empêcher de la comparer à un serpent, exactement comme l'homme assis à son bord. Mais il n'était pas une petite souris ou autre petit lémurien qui se laisserait gober facilement.

« Monte _maintenant_, ou je t'y force. »

Shikamaru se stoppa, la voiture faisant de même. Il poussa un soupir mêlant ennui et résignation. Il savait que l'autre n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Ils étaient seul dans cette rue, la plupart des lycéens ne l'empruntant pas pour rentrer chez eux ou préférant prendre le bus. Choji son habituel acolyte était resté chez lui, une forte grippe le laissant cloué au lit. L'évènement assez rare avait presque nécessité une hospitalisation à cause de la forte fièvre. Cela n'avait pas vraiment étonné Shikamaru : Choji tombait rarement malade, mais quand c'était le cas, cela valait vraiment le coup.

Tournant la tête pour se noyer une nouvelle fois dans les prunelles turquoise, il soupira. D'un pas plus vif que d'ordinaire, il contourna la voiture par l'arrière et ouvrant la portière s'engouffra dans la berline. Il s'assit sur la banquette arrière, juste à côté de son presque kidnappeur, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard, préférant observer le paysage par la vitre. Paysage qui se mit bientôt à défiler quand l'auto se mit en route pour une destination inconnue.

Au bout de quelque minute, c'est sans bouger qu'il se décida à rompre le silence.

« Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce que tu me veux, Gaara ? »

**jjj**

Leur étrange… pouvait on vraiment appelé ça relation, songea Shikamaru ? Cela induisait une certaine forme de lien et d'intimité qu'ils ne partageaient pas vraiment, essentiellement selon le désir de Shikamaru. Mais à défaut d'autre terme, celui-ci semblait le plus approprié. Cette étrange relation avait donc commencé ce jour si particulier qui même un an plus tard lui soulevait le cœur. Le jour où ils avaient enlevé Neji Hyuuga et ou ils l'avaient torturé. Ou plus exactement le jour où Gaara No Sabaku l'avait torturé.

Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi et Madara était parti depuis près d'une vingtaine de minute à l'endroit où devait se trouver Sasuke. Et Kyuubi devait accompagner Neji Dieu sait où, Shikamaru n'ayant pas cherché à savoir, se rendant compte qu'il n'aimerait surement pas la réponse. Kyuubi lui avait proposé d'attendre là qu'il revienne le chercher avec son propre véhicule, mais Shikamaru avait décliné l'offre arguant qu'il pouvait très bien rentré chez lui tout seul. Mais Kyuubi n'aimait pas cette idée, la zone dans laquelle ils étaient, étant relativement peu sûre.

Ils avaient commencé une mini dispute quand Gaara était intervenu, déclarant qu'il pouvait lui-même déposé Shikamaru. Cela avait jeté un froid immédiat, aucun des deux n'étant vraiment d'accord. Surtout Kyuubi, mais quand Gaara avait objecté déjà connaitre le lieu de résidence de son ancien camarade d'école, il s'était incliné. Non sans jeter un regard intense au brun et perçant au roux. Ce dernier n'avait eu qu'un mince sourire assez inquiétant, qui fit Kyuubi serrer les dents.

Après de brèves salutations le plus âgé était parti les laissant seul tous les deux.

« Suis-moi. »

Mais Shikamaru ne bougea pas, observant le roux avec attention. Son visage impassible, ses yeux froids et distants, ses mains à présent propre de toute trace de sang, son costume sobre porté avec une forme particulière de décontraction. Rien n'indiquait qu'il a une petite demi-heure, ce jeune homme en torturait un autre à l'étage du dessus.

Notant son absence de mouvement et son regard fixe, Gaara se tourna vers lui.

« Y a-t-il un problème ?

_ Jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé faire une telle chose.

_ Pourtant tu savais qui j'étais, cela même bien avant Naruto.

_ C'est vrai. Je l'avais averti alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'amis, qu'il lui faudrait garder ses distances. Bien évidemment, il ne m'a pas écouté. Mais à l'époque, je songeais plutôt à la famille dont tu venais. Au milieu où tu évoluais. Pas directement à ce que tu étais toi, bien que ce dont tu étais capable -déjà à ce moment- était clairement inacceptable à mes yeux.

_ Cela t'effraie-t-il ?

_ Je serais bête de ne pas l'être. Néanmoins, j'ai peur de ce dont tu es capable, mais pas de toi. Je sais, que tu n'es pas non plus du genre à prendre des innocents… ou en tout cas des personnes au hasard pour… ce genre de chose.

_ Je ne te savais pas si pudique, Shikamaru. Mais tu as raison. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, si tu ne m'en donne jamais de raison. »

Le regard dur et plus glacial encore lui donna des frissons, alors qu'il soutenait les prunelles turquoise. Les frissons se firent plus prononcés quand il sentit son regard lâché le sien pour le détailler avec plus d'attention. Son visage semblait passé au crible chacun de de ses traits assimilés, examinés, _jugés_. Quand son regard descendit plus bas encore semblant détailler chaque parcelle de son corps aussi bien que s'il eut été nu, Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise et ressentant aussi une chaleur indéfinissable se propager dans son corps et marquer ses joues. Malgré son intelligence, sa maitrise et son flegme habituel, Shikamaru était surpris. Et plus encore déstabilisé par ce comportement.

Gaara sourit.

Ce sourire avait surpris le brun. Gaara n'avait jamais fait ce genre de sourire qu'à Naruto. Juste un peu plus qu'un rictus, on y décelait un réel amusement, ainsi qu'une légère taquinerie, à peine dissimulé. Shikamaru s'en sentit ébranlé sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Mais savoir que ce sourire était pour lui, lui donna une sensation étrange. Malgré tout il se reprit vite, n'oubliant pas que face à lui se tenait l'une des figures emblématiques de la pègre nipponne. Un être dangereux et sans scrupule. Ou si peu.

Le roux était déjà une personne atypique à leur première rencontre : taciturne, secret, un brin calculateur, avec une aura sombre laissant entrevoir le danger qu'il y aurait à un trop fort rapprochement. Il n'avait pas vraiment été emballé par cette nouvelle connaissance de Naruto, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être assez fasciné par lui. Pourtant avec le temps, il l'avait malgré tout apprécié, conscient que l'on ne pouvait pas tous choisir sa famille et son entourage. Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Gaara était différent.

Quand le chauffeur particulier leur ouvrit la porte Gaara lui fit comprendre d'un geste de monter en premier. Cela, sans pourtant s'écarter de son chemin, obligeant Shikamaru à le frôler au passage. Ce dernier ne dit rien et s'installa rapidement, espérant que le voyage ne serait pas trop long. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait un désir insistant de s'éloigner du roux.

**jjj**

Son dos heurta brutalement la porte que Gaara venait de claquer. La douleur s'enroula le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais fut rapidement éclipser par la chaleur et la fermeté du corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Et plus encore par ces lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes, cette langue qui s'infiltrait entre ses défenses. Shikamaru s'agrippa à la veste sombre avant de glisser ses mains sur les larges épaules de son vis-à-vis.

Une bouche hardie se glissa sur son cou embrassant doucement, puis laissant une langue mutine esquisser quelques trainées brulantes sur sa peau. Mais cette bouche se fit plus abrupte, suçant brutalement la peau dans le but évident de la marquer, avant d'y enfoncer des dents. Shikamaru gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir. Des mains larges aux doigts fins se glissèrent sous sa veste puis sous sa chemise recherchant la chaleur de sa peau.

Le brun frissonna violemment au contraste de ces mains froides sur sa peau brulante. Elles remontèrent doucement le long des flancs avant de refaire chemin inverse, l'une d'entre elle s'échappant pour habilement desserrer sa cravate, laissant ainsi plus d'espace à la bouche gourmande. Celle restante trouva sa place au creux de ses reins, la pulpe de leurs doigts caressant doucement la peau offerte, provoquant de nombreux frissons incontrôlés, avant de brutalement griffer l'endroit jusque là cajolé.

Shikamaru s'arqua à cette sensation, laissant s'échapper un lourd halètement dans l'entrée silencieuse. Il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir en sentant cette main de moins en moins froide remonter le long de son épine dorsale puis en glisser doucement prenant place presque sagement sur le haut de ses fesses.

La bouche insolente quitta sa gorge qu'elle avait insidieusement couverte de baiser et suçon, reprenant ses lèvres. Shikamaru se sentit décoller de la porte et se déplacer dans l'appartement, complètement aveugle à son avancer. Ses yeux étaient fermés pour une meilleure concentration sur cette langue qui visitait sa bouche, n'oubliant aucune parcelle, invitant littéralement la sienne à faire de même. Et comme mu par une volonté propre, sa langue obéit, léchant doucement les lèvres adverses avant de se glisser dans la cavité chaude et humide.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup visité, que sa consœur s'enroulait autour d'elle. Shikamaru ne put retenir un profond gémissement en sentant sa langue être sucé. Ce gémissement fut bien vite suivi d'un hoquet de stupeur, quand il se sentit projeté en arrière. Il atterrit plutôt durement sur le canapé, mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se plaindre, une masse chaude et musclé s'installant sur lui.

« Gaara… »

Shikamaru peinait à retrouver ses esprits, le roux installé au dessus de lui ne semblant pas prêt à lui laisser une seconde pour se reprendre. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure de feu, offrant un peu plus sa gorge aux assauts de Gaara. C'est en poussant un gémissement où se mêlait plaisir et plainte qu'il resserra sa prise et tira sur les mèches entrainant la tête à suivre le mouvement. Gaara poussa un grondement de mécontentement et de douleur, offrant à l'étudiant sous lui une expression contrariée, ses yeux turquoise devenant plus foncé.

« Arrête ça, gronda le brun. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, alors qu'ils peinaient tout deux à retrouver leur souffle. Finalement, Gaara céda en se levant, son expression à nouveau neutre et son souffle parfaitement maitrisé, ne trahissant rien de ce qu'ils faisaient quelques secondes auparavant. Shikamaru en grinça des dents, avant de se mettre à arranger sa tenue, préférant tout simplement enlever la cravate de son uniforme, déjà presque totalement dénouée.

« Tu t'obstine à me repousser.

_ Et tu t'obstine à me poursuivre. »

D'un mouvement de tête Shikamaru refusa le verre que le jeune homme, passé derrière un petit bar, lui proposait, se refusant à lui faire remarquer qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore l'âge légal. Il vit Gaara s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche du canapé, avec en main une boisson à la douce couleur ambré. Le génie fut heureux qu'il ne choisisse pas de s'asseoir à ses côtés, n'étant pas sur de lui-même face à une trop grande proximité.

« Il faudra bien que nous dépassions cette forme de jeux stupide.

_ Ce serait très facile. Arrête-toi.

_ Ne te fais pas plus obtus que tu ne l'es, Shikamaru.

_ Je ne me montre pas obtus, mais réaliste. Ce petit jeu n'amusait que toi au début et j'en ai plus qu'assez maintenant. Si en plus, cela ne te divertis plus, autant tout arrêter. »

Il avait repris une position indolente sur le canapé, la contrariété marquant ses traits. Gaara. Jamais il ne l'aurait pensé aussi joueur. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le roux ne faisait que jouer avec lui, appréciant ses efforts vains pour lui échapper. Comme un chat jouant avec une souris.

Le soupir de Gaara le surpris. Il semblait fatigué, légèrement résigné.

Le contact du verre sur la table basse du petit salon, lui fit tourner la tête vers son presque kidnappeur. Ce dernier le regardait intensément de ses yeux troublant. Le génie fut incapable de soutenir ce regard, à son propre énervement. Y arriverait-il seulement un jour ? Plus que la glace de ces perles gelées, c'était ce qui se cachait derrière qui l'effrayait le plus. Car il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

« Je croyais que tu avais un quotient intellectuel bien supérieur à la norme ? Pourtant, tu sembles bien incapable de saisir l'évidence.

Shikamaru le foudroya du regard.

« Que suis-je sensé comprendre ?

_ Que je ne joue pas avec toi, Shikamaru. Je n'ai jamais joué et que je ne jouerais jamais avec toi. »

**jjj**

Le trajet en voiture n'avait pas été bien long. Mais il avait semblé durer une éternité pour Shikamaru. Gaara qui l'observait, avait bien vu les signes d'impatience du brun, même si celui-ci tentait de les lui cacher. Gaara fréquentait beaucoup trop de gens expert dans l'art de cacher leur émotion pour que Shikamaru le roule aussi facilement.

La voiture s'était arrêté devant une vaste propriété ou se dressait une maison de style nippon, même si on pouvait voir de l'extérieur qu'elle avait subit des modifications d'apport occidental. Gaara regarda la maison avec intérêt. Il savait le clan Nara, peut être pas riche, mais bien à l'abri de tout besoin. La fortune du clan avait décliné jusqu'à l'arrivé à sa tête de Shikaku Nara, le père de Shikamaru. L'homme avait remis de l'ordre dans les finances du clan, ainsi que dans les entreprise qu'il possédait, coupant des membres obsolète ou onéreux, payant des dettes ou en contractant d'autres plus judicieuses.

L'homme s'était montré intelligent. Patient et rusé. Nul ne doutait que quand son fils prendrait sa suite, et cela sur un terrain sain grâce à lui, le clan Nara renaitrait enfin aussi fort que jadis. Sans doute même plus au vu du génie du garçon.

Gaara s'extirpait à peine de ses pensées qu'il prit conscience que Shikamaru le remerciait d'un ton monocorde pour son transport, la main déjà posé sur la poignée de la portière. Plus que près à descendre. Il posa une main sur son épaule alors que le son caractéristique de l'ouverture de la portière résonnait dans l'habitacle. Shikamaru avait tourné ses prunelles marron vers lui, une émotion rare pour lui s'y inscrivant : l'incompréhension.

Le roux avait alors réduit la distance entre eux, glissant sur le cuir plus tout à fait neuf de la berline, le faisant légèrement crissé. Une pointe d'appréhension avait brillé dans les yeux marron, vite réprimé. Mais Gaara l'avait vu.

Il l'étudia encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait fait près de l'entrepôt. Son comportement à ce moment avait surtout visé à déstabiliser Shikamaru, ce qui avait réussi. Gaara ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait, après tout Shikamaru n'avait rien d'un ennemi. Peut être, tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce regard suspicieux et réprobateur que lui jetait alors le brun. Il n'empêche qu'il avait tout de même été satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu découvrir.

Shikamaru était toujours aussi fin, pourtant de légers muscles déliés avaient pris le parti d'étoffer ce corps qu'il avait connu très sec. Trop sec. Presque maigre. À se demander comment, au vu de la répugnance presque allergène du génie, face à tout exercice physique. Ses cheveux bruns toujours maintenu en une queue de cheval à consonance géométrique, semblaient toujours fin et doux.

Mais plus que cette apparence agréable, c'était ce feu à l'intérieur de lui. Ce caractère entier, soutenue par des idéaux jamais bafoués, ainsi que cette personnalité complexe et trouble. Parfois si totalement imprévisible. C'était tout cela qui plaisait et attirait Gaara. Même s'il sentait qu'au bout du chemin cela ne le mènerait à rien. Que pire, il risquait de s'y bruler les ailes.

Cependant, il ne fit rien pour retenir les mots qui coulèrent doucement de sa bouche s'immisçant, s'insinuant dans l'esprit de Shikamaru.

« Dîne avec moi. »

Rien n'avait paru sur le visage du brun. Vraiment aucune surprise, étonnement, appréhension, peur ou curiosité. Une neutralité à toute épreuve. Mais Gaara savait que c'était uniquement parce que les rouages de l'esprit de Shikamaru cherchaient une réponse à la question qui s'imposait d'elle-même dans ce petit habitacle : pourquoi ? Quel était le but de cette demande ? De ce dîner ? Cependant Gaara ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il puisse trouver une réponse.

C'était tout simplement impossible. Lui-même n'en possédait pas.

Mais ce fut à son tour d'habilement masqué sa stupéfaction face à la réponse de Shikamaru. Mais après tout, y avait-il vraiment matière à s'étonner ? N'était-il pas normal que Shikamaru tente de comprendre l'incompréhensible ? Il n'était pas du genre à accepté son ignorance sur un quelconque sujet. Il lui fallait savoir. Et pour ce faire, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

« Quand et où ? »

**jjj**

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, cette conversation agaçait au plus haut point Gaara. Il n'était pas homme à perdre son temps. À tout juste dix huit ans, il venait de reprendre les affaires familiales suite à la mort de son père. Le kanji sur son front marquait l'évènement de cette passation officielle de pouvoir. En fait, son père avait succombé à une longue maladie qui lui avait laissé les rênes du pouvoir depuis déjà un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Soit peu de temps avant que Naruto fasse appel à son aide et qu'ainsi il ne revoit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru.

Toujours semblable à lui-même. Mais en même temps différent. Ils avaient tous grandi après ces deux ans d'éloignement. Les principes de Shikamaru étaient pourtant restés les mêmes malgré sa prise en compte de la réalité. Ils s'en étaient même un peu plus affirmés. Pourtant, dans son regard sombre, Gaara pouvait voir qu'il ne le jugeait pas. Ni pour ce qu'il était, ni pour ses actes. Enfin, sauf une fois… Confronté à ce qu'il avait fait à Neji sous la demande de Naruto, Shikamaru avait semblé pour la première fois prendre la mesure de son être.

_Le fils du désert_. Il y avait une raison à ce nom ainsi qu'à la peur qu'il inspirait. Shikamaru n'était pas stupide ou naïf, mais il y avait toujours une différence entre la pensée et la réalité, et celle-ci l'avait frappé de plein fouet ce jour là. Dans ses yeux, pour la première fois Gaara avait vu la condamnation. Il n'approuvait pas et le lui faisait savoir, mais il n'y avait toujours pas cette peur, cette méfiance et cette horreur qu'il inspirait à d'autre.

Non, Shikamaru le regardait un peu comme Naruto. Conscient que ce monde n'était pas tout beau tout rose et l'acceptant ainsi. Et acceptant aussi cette part de noirceur que possédait Gaara. Mais Shikamaru n'était pas Naruto. Ces deux là n'avaient pas vraiment grand-chose en commun. Ce qui avait attiré Gaara chez le blond, c'était sa douceur, son incroyable impulsivité, sa joyeuseté naturelle et communicante, son besoin d'amour aussi vif que le sien, sa loyauté envers ceux qu'il aimait et cette petite part cachée de tous. Une petite part aussi ténébreuse que celle de Gaara. Un petit quelque chose que seul lui avait pu voir.

On ne retrouvait rien de tout cela chez Shikamaru qui était paresseux, indolent, réfléchi et sobre en toute circonstance. Leur seul point commun était bien cette loyauté sans faille envers les personne auxquelles ils l'avaient accordé. Pourtant, il y avait ce quelque chose en Shikamaru. Cette sorte de lumière cachée, qui parfois pouvait se troubler comme l'eau d'un lac sous les remous. Mais qui pouvait retrouver toute sa clarté, sa limpidité une fois le calme revenu.

Gaara sans pouvoir véritablement s'expliquer pourquoi, voulait le connaitre et le comprendre. Et plus encore. Mais Shikamaru se dérobait toujours. Cependant, en cet instant il pouvait voir que ces mots l'avaient troublé. Aussi les répéta-t-il.

« Je ne joue pas. »

Shikamaru semblait indécis. Cependant son regard retrouva rapidement son assurance ainsi qu'une certaine dureté.

« Je ne te crois pas.

_ Pourquoi ? »

La question sembla déstabilisé Shikamaru, un instant avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Je ne comprends pas.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Ainsi ce pourquoi si souvent posé de vive fois ou doucement insinué était de retour. Mais encore et toujours il n'avait aucune réponde à fournir.

« Je ne sais pas. La seule et unique chose que je sache, Shikamaru, est que je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller. Que tu le veuille ou non. Je te veux. »

Une sourde colère sembla animer les perles marron, leur donnant une apparence rougeoyante. Puis Shikamaru se calma et sembla réfléchir avec intensité. Un sourire désabusé prit place sur ses lèvres, étonnant légèrement Gaara.

« Et d'habitude tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux j'imagine ? Demanda Shikamaru en se levant. »

Gaara l'observa alors qu'il portait la main à sa cravate desserrée, défaisant totalement le nœud. Il fit glisser le tissu le long de son col en un long chuintement, avant de simplement le lancer sur le canapé. Il ôta sa veste et fit de même avec elle.

« Alors soit. Si pour me débarrasser de toi je n'ai que la solution de céder à ta lubie, alors je céderais. »

Il commença lentement mais sûrement à déboutonner ses boutons. Doucement, l'un après l'autre, les morceaux de corozo glissaient entre ses doigts agiles, passant les boutonnières. Gaara qui suivait chaque mouvement avec attention, reteint un instant son souffle en voyant peu à peu la gorge se dévoiler. Quand il se leva et commença à s'approcher il nota l'appréhension dans les yeux de Shikamaru, mais ce dernier continua sans faillir. Il s'avança, encore et encore jusqu'à le frôler alors qu'il finissait enfin de détacher sa chemise.

Mais Gaara ne s'arrêta pas à sa hauteur, continuant tranquillement son chemin. Arrivé près de la console jouxtant le canapé, il se saisit du téléphone y reposant et sans même composer un numéro commença à parler.

« Akemi ? Dis à Thao d'avancer la voiture. Il va reconduire mon invité chez lui… Oui, maintenant. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha.

Shikamaru le regarda ne comprenant pas. Ou comprenant trop bien la facilité avec laquelle Gaara se débarrassait simplement de lui. Le fait d'avoir cédé lui avait-il fait si vite perdre de son intérêt que le roux ne souhaitait même pas profiter de son _prix _? pensa-t-il avec amertume. La colère et la honte obscurcirent si bien son regard qu'il ne remarqua pas l'avancer de Gaara qui se tenait maintenant devant lui.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant sa main froide frôler sa gorge chaude en une caresse douce et aérienne.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'avoir de cette façon. Et si je en voulais que ton corps, j'aurais pu l'avoir il y a bien longtemps. Mais je suis content de voir que ton esprit si logique et si génial, se retrouve si diminué face à moi. »

Gaara eu un rictus empli de sous entendu, alors que le génie reculait d'un pas, comme brûler par sa caresse. Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas cette chance et d'un pas diminua la distance entre eux, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel Shikamaru ne se déroba pas. Au contraire il y répondit, avec la même retenu qu'y mettait Gaara. Leurs lèvres s'unirent simplement, avant que Gaara ne glisse une main dans ses cheveux, faisant habilement sauter l'élastique, libérant les mèches noir en cascade sur ses épaules. Un bras entoura la taille du brun, alors que sa langue se faisait habillement caresser malmener et suçoter.

Puis aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser cessa, le yakuza gardant ses mains bien en place, son souffle effleurant toujours les lèvres de Shikamaru.

« Je ne te veux pas de cette façon. Mais si tu me provoque encore une fois ainsi… tu devras en assumer les conséquences, Shikamaru. »

La voix grave fit frissonner l'étudiant, qui ne put que clore ses paupières sous l'intensité des sensations. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il frôla les lèvres de Gaara des siennes, le bras autour de sa taille se resserrant, marquant le trouble ressentit à ce geste inattendu. La tension entre eux monta en flèche, et quand Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux, tombant dans les prunelles turquoise assombrit de désir il retint un gémissement.

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte, interrompirent l'instant. Gaara relâcha le brun, dardant toujours sur lui un regard sans équivoque. Shikamaru se détourna rapidement fermant difficilement sa chemise, les mains tremblantes. D'une voix forte, Gaara permit l'entrée de l'intrus, qui n'était autre que Akemi, venu les informé que la voiture attendait en bas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shikamaru parvint à ses fins et ramassant sa cravate se hâta vers la sortie. Il passa le seuil, sans un regard en arrière, plus que conscient du regard insistant du yakuza. Son cœur battait vite, alors qu'il s'enfuyait littéralement de l'appartement. Ce ne fut que quand il monta dans l'auto qu'il se permit de relâcher un soupir. Frottant ses yeux, il se sentit épuisé par cette entrevue, ses cheveux venant frôler ses épaules et son visage. Il y passa une main confuse, encore plus indécis face à ces sentiments, sensations et penser qui le traversaient quand il pensait à Gaara.

Ce dernier observait la voiture s'éloigner, alors qu'elle descendait la rue et tournait au coin. Il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ces tourbillons d'émotion ressenti en étant près de Shikamaru lui semblaient maintenant essentiel à sa vie. De même il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il se lasse de la vision que Shikamaru lui avait offerte, ses joues rosé, ses yeux troubles et ses lèvres meurtri, rougi par leur baiser. Et il en voulait encore plus. Tellement plus.

Tous les deux savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Et bien que l'un se l'avoue avec peine et que l'autre le nie en bloque : ils étaient tous les deux impatient.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Honnêtement, je trouve ce couple étrange. Mais en même temps je l'imagine tellement chooooooood. J'ai des images mentales plein la tête. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et laissé mooi une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que l'on pense de son travail.  
**_


End file.
